lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Noël Takao
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} |-|Patranger= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} |shadeofcolor = |label = Lupin X Patren X |name = Noel Takao |sentai = Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger |gender = Male |color = Silver/Gold |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Lupinranger VS Patranger) TBA (Movies) |cast = Seiya Motoki |complex2 = |-|1= Lupin X |-|2= Patren X }} is , the Silver Ranger of the Lupinrangers & , the Gold Ranger of the Patrangers. He is a phantom thief who is also a member of the GSPO France branch, and is the creator of the VS Changers, Dial Fighters and the Trigger Machines. Character History Noel Takao arrived in Tokyo at a certain night, finding Zarudan Hou in coincidence and dealt with him as Lupin X, saving a life of a teenage schoolgirl and took a selfie with her. On the next day, he introduced himself bluntly to Kairi without transforming. To prove himself to Kairi, he performed his acrobatic movement and showed to him that he stole all smartphones from all people through him, including Kairi. Kairi initially disbelieved him, especially by letting himself to be arrested by Keichiro until he showed his Lupin warning card after he returned the phones to everyone before Keichiro took him. Later, Hilltop explained to the Patrangers that Noel was one of them and worked in the France branch making Noel free from the investigation, especially after Noel showed his license to the Patrengers. But Noel's claim as Lupin X had bothered Hilltop and the Patrangers. Keiichiro was pissed off and asked him why he didn't tell him sooner before being caught and Noel simply answered by "so he would be taken to the office without getting lost" Later, Zarudan appeared and declared his revenge against Lupin X. As the Patrengers transformed and Zarudan had no interest in them, Noel halted the Patrangers and transformed into Patren X instead. It surprised Patrengers and also Lupinrangers as they looked on Noel, making Kairi confused and questioning whether Noel was lying to him. In the battle against Zarudan, Zarudan initially vexed to Noel as he didn't show himself as Lupin X and mistook him as someone else until Lupinrangers transformed and Kairi faced off against Noel, asking if he was lying. But, Noel answered that HE is Lupin X and showed everyone his other form as Lupin X, making Zarudan finally fire up against Noel and face him again. Noel proved himself, having outmatched Zarudan and stealing his Lupin Collection once again, as he did the previous night. The teams weren't able to do anything but be amazed and confused about Noel at the same time. Neither team was able to understand which side Noel was on, because he helped Lupinrangers against the enlarged Zarudan with no hard feelings. Personality Noel is visibly a very laid back and interactive person, taking his job and others as lax as he can be. He also seems to be somewhat of a trickster and planner as he revealed himself to be Lupin X to be arrested by the GSPO, only to reveal he only did so to get there quicker. Underneath that suave exterior is a very intelligent man as he is the creator of all the VS Changers and the first three Dial Fighter and Trigger Machines. He is also good friends with GoodStriker. Ranger Powers Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Sword Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Silver **X Train Gold *X Train Fire *X Train Thunder Attacks * : Lupin X slashes with the X Rod Sword in an x-energy pattern that rockets towards the opponent, leaving a prominent x-shaped image on the foe. Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 20-21 - Patren X= Arsenal *X Changer *X Rod Sword (Rod Mode) *X Trains Mecha *X Changer **X Train Gold **X Train Silver *X Train Thunder *X Train Fire Attacks *''to be added'' Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 20-21 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *Due to the design, Noel's ranger helmet contains the following factors: **As Patren X, he's the only Patranger whose police hat is his color and not a continuation of his visor. **As Lupin X, he's the only Lupinranger not to have a visor in his ranger color. **Both helmets contain a facsimile of the "hat" from the opposite form as the mouthpiece. ***In his first appearance it was revealed that when he is driving the X Trains he changes between his two ranger forms when he changes which X Train he drives by having his visor switch position (ex: the silver with gold mouthplate of Lupin X is rotated to the gold and silver mouthplate of Patren X as the suit follows suit). *Noel is the first sixth ranger to have two separate active ranger forms of different colors. **Two series prior, Misao Mondo used three ranger forms all at once, each with their own color. *Noel is the first ranger in Super Sentai to be a part of two different teams. *Both Noel's Lupin X and Patren X forms have differences design wise from the other Rangers he works with. **Noel's Lupin X form does not possess a cape like the core Lupinranger, instead having a tuxedo with a bowtie. **Noel's Patren X form is designed like a trench coat,a common detective outfit. **Coincidentally, the function of his forms work in the opposite way of the team he is with. ***As Lupin X, he fights more defensively (even with silver shockwaves where he is hit), a Patranger’s style. ***As Patren X, he fights more offensively (his attacks have a gold shockwave), a Lupinranger’s style. *Noel joining on both sides between Lupinrangers and Patrangers could be a reference to police officers doing undercover operations that infiltrate in criminal groups to gain information of their high-value targets, or as a mole for said criminal groups in an effort to keep them one step ahead of the law. As a member of the Lupinrangers, he dons a phantom thief outfit while keeping his association with the Patrangers secret from the phantom thieves. *Noel is the first Lupinranger/Patranger to have a full roll call, instead of just simply stating his form. *X is designated for “cross”, befitting the role of Noel’s crossing over of teaming with either Lupinrangers and Patrangers. X is also designated for an unknown number, or a variable as intially neither team is fully trusting of him.. *Noel shares few similarities as other sixth rangers like Mikoto Nakadai, Beet J. Stag and Masato Jin, such as being officially sixth rangers, but not the sixth to appear in any of their respective team’s rosters. Appearances References Category:Lupinrangers Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype